1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sensors and more particularly pertains to a new alcohol and drug sensor for vehicles for preventing ignition of a vehicle engine by an intoxicated driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sensors for preventing intoxicated operation of a vehicle is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,349 describes a system for non-invasive measuring of blood alcohol using optical spectroscopic electromagnetic radiation. Another type of sensor used in restricting vehicle operation is U.S. Pat. No. 5,969,615 having a plurality of passageways positioned adjacent to the hand position of the driver to sample vapor emitted from the hands of the driver. U.S. Pat. No. 6,167,746 discloses an alcohol concentration sensing system that uses breath pressure measurement to control the volume of breath analyzed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that incorporates gas chromatography into the analysis of breath and processes the collected information to selectively activate a vehicle ignition system when the breath of the potential driver does not contain threshold levels of intoxicants.